Mission
by morbidfury
Summary: Another mission that turned bad..
1. Mission

"X-men, Stryker is capturing mutants and forcibly 'curing' them." Xavier announced urgently in a meeting on a late afternoon.

"What?? But we aren't sick that needs curing!" alarmed Aurora.

"They can't do that!!" shouted Kurt.

"Yeah, let's give them...-"started Kitty.

"-Easy there Kitty. Scott, you go along with Jean, Kitty and Bobby. Go find Stryker and free the mutants." Said Charles, "According to Cerebro, the missing mutants are found somewhere in the Alps."

"Brrrrr….. That's going to be freezing!!" said Kitty shivering violently.

"Aww.. It can't be THAT bad!" joked Bobby.

"Hmmph! Easy for you to say..." mumbled Kitty turning her back on Bobby as everybody laughed.

"Well, let's hurry up if we want to save them." said Scott.

When they arrived at the Alps, violent gale with snow and a storm greeted them. Scott set the jet to stealth mode and landed it. "OK we're here. No one wonders off alone and I mean NO ONE. We don't want them noticing us closing in" cautioned Scott. "We sure won't go.. I think a blizzard it coming in. Look how ruthless these winds are." said Kitty.

Jean cleared snow on there path while Bobby removed their trail by covering the snow. With the storm becoming worse, they soon needed to look for the area faster. The blizzard came and they are forced to halt and take refuge.

Scott blasted the mountain side ice with a concentrated blast of optic beam. Soon, they were able to make a cave large enough for them to fit snuggly. They all took refuge with their mountain-side cave.

"Bobby, freeze that opening." said Scott to the entrance. He froze the entrance and soon, they felt a bit warmer but all are still shivering (all except Bobby).

"I'll go and look for any sign of Stryker and the others. The blizzard gives me a good cover and it'd be a waste if I can't use this advantage." volunteered Bobby.

"Alright, but you better come back in one piece.."

As Bobby left, he froze the entrance so that they could hide neatly.

"Sir, we have company…" reported Stryker's men.

"Should we kill him sir?" asked the commander.

"No, I think he will be of great use.." said Stryker menacingly.

Back at the cave, the three of them are shivering with cold.

"We need to get closer to each other to share our body heat.." Kitty said.

Jean looked at Scott eyeing him intently before moving closer to his right while Kitty moved to Scott's left. Warmth slowly flowed through their body as they went closer. After a while, both Kitty and Jean fell fast asleep. Scott on the other hand has something bothering him. Being beside Jean and Kitty this close makes him aroused. He can feel his own member bulging within his spandex.

Looking to his right, he noticed Jean's round protruding breasts. He can feel his blood heating up from within him. He kept staring at Jean's breasts fantasizing about him making out with Jean. Suddenly, he noticed Jean staring at him with a strange smile then gave him a wink. Startled, he realized that Jean have been reading his mind.

Embarrassed of being caught in his fantasy, he turned and faced Kitty. He noticed that Kitty's breasts aren't as big or as mature as Jean's.

"Of course they aren't" whispered Jean softly in his ear giving him a jolt of surprise.

Scott turned facing Jean is surprise as she gave him a mischievous smile complete with a wink. Suddenly, Scott kissed Jean out of nowhere; his tongue slipping inside Jean's willing mouth as they embraced each other, their bodies meeting closely. Jean purred softly as she lavish Scott's assault in her mouth, further arousing Scott.

Jean broke the kiss as she looked at Scott's bulge in his spandex and giggled. "Looks like someone or SOMETHING here needs a little pressure break" she said still giggling. Scott reddened and nodded.

Jean then returned fire at Scott's mouth with her curious tongue. Her hands slowly moving from their embrace to Scott's thighs. Scott noticing her wandering hands began to explore Jean's body slowly.

When Jean's hands found its target, she started to feel his length slowly growing causing Scott to give a moan of pleasure. Jean rolled halfway ending up with her being on top of Scott, sitting on Scott's thighs feeling his prick very near her thighs. Hesitating because of both embarrassment and of the chilly air, she very slowly removed her uniform and discarded it to the frozen ground. Scott marveled at Jean's huge round breasts. Her pink nipples stood tall and proud as would a royalty do when facing his/her subjects. Her smooth skin is flawless as if angels polished it. Her long red hair flowing with the frigid air. Jean leaned forward her breasts touching Scott's chest and kissed him. Scott could feel Jean's body heating as his own temperature rises. Scott's assault on Jean's mouth lowered to her neck and finally to her breasts. His tongue flicked over Jean's tight nipples causing her to moan. At first, his kisses grew fierce and more passionate. Then he started biting her nipples with his lips and tugging them slightly causing Jean's moans to grow louder. Soon, Scott used his teeth in biting and tugging her nipples which became more and more like gnawing her nipples causing Jean's head to jerk back with intense pleasure and moaning even louder.

Jean's hands massaged Scott's erection. Her phasing steadily increased in speed as Scott eats her nipples out. Scott's hands reached for Jean's butt then slowly making its way to her legs and finally to her thighs where he very slowly fingered her clit. Jean moans so hard that woke Kitty up.

Kitty, noticing Scott and Jean's scenario, began to feel horny as well. However, she dared not let Scott and Jean notice her awake. Soon, Kitty's hands were groping her own body, massaging her maturing breasts and rubbing her own nipples under her uniform. Her free hand slowly making its way for her thighs as she touched herself trying to savor the touch from the uniform. Her great view of Scott and Jean making out kept her body temperature rising and her hands busy.

When Scott decided that Jean's right nipple had enough, he attacked the other nipple doing the same with the right side. Jean' right nipple had a lot of bit marks that would become obvious the next day if ever Jean wore anything made out of thin fabric. Jean removed Scott's uniform to reveal his well built chest and his hard on threatening to shoot her face. She wrapped her hands around the huge tower and slowly pumped it. It took her both her hands to hold its length considering that the tips of Scott's erection weren't even included in Jean's tight grip.

Kitty phased her fingers inside her clothes to savor the touch. Her moans became louder but not loud enough to be heard. Her self pleasure while phasing slowly dragged her lower to the ground very slowly but negligible enough to be ignored.

Jean saw Scott's precum and eagerly flicked her tongue over the tip of Scott's erection tasting the semen. She loved the taste and slowly grew hooked to it. As she pump harder, more semen came out but in very little amount. Jean would slowly lick it and ran her tongue encircling the head with insatiable hunger causing Scott to moan with pleasure audibly. Jean, no longer patient with Scott, raised herself up relinquishing the painful bliss being applied to her breasts.

Scott gave Jean a surprised stare at her sudden actions only to be rewarded with a smile. Without breaking eye contact, she squatted above Scott's "silo" where she slowly lowered herself inserting head first into her very wet pussy. As the head slowly went in, Scott felt Jean's very tight pussy. Her pussy seemed to grip the head tight like her hands did. Jean's powers starts to be come unstable and the cave began to shake slightly. Ignoring the rumble, they continued with their activity.

Jean slowly lowered her pussy engulfing Scott's length as she savor the feeling of fulfillment. Her moans, making Scott even more aroused, grew louder and longer. Jean slowly raised her pussy then lowered it again, her face reddening each time. Scott followed Jean's rhythms, raised his thighs to meet hers. Scott's hands went to Jean's breasts and played with it, pinching and pulling her nipples slightly and at time, twist it in such a way she's in total bliss and at the same time, in pain.

Scott stood up while holding Jean in place then went to the ice wall. There, he let Jean lean on the frozen wall and began to take her. Scott pumped into Jean slowly at first as he doesn't want to hurt her. As he went deeper, he could feel Jean's powers escaping from her as the noisy rumble begun to become louder. Scott stared at Jean for a split second; he could see her beautiful face covered with sweat and some loose hair. Her hair is in disarray and her face bright red with pleasure. Her eyes stared back at his and in there; he could see that she would do anything for him. He slowly took her, breaking the thin membrane. Jean's face contorted with pain grateful that Scott kept still. Soon, the pain began to subside only to be replaced with pure ecstasy. Her face showed this to Scott and he continued to pump her pussy. Jean moved her hips in tandem with Scott. After a long while, Jean couldn't help but give a long, loud moan of pure bliss as she orgasm in time with Scott. She felt Scott filling her pussy with his cum and made sure never to forget this moment. Went Scott could release no more, he kissed Jean on her forehead and muttered "I love you..." as they both drifted off to dream land.


	2. Doomed

As Kitty pleasured herself, she failed to notice that she is phasing deep into the frozen ground. As she reaches her climax, she orgasms but was cut shorted when she hit metal ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch!!" she exclaimed with pain as she massaged her butt cheeks. "Now, where the heck am I.." she wondered observing the corridor made of steel.

"Oh no!!!! I must've phased into the heart of the mountain while I was too busy.. Too busy..-"she cried in panic. "-too busy doing what my sweet?" asked Stryker. Kitty spun around with shock only to see Stryker along with Magneto, Blob, Toad, Colossus and Bobby all have a very big grin on their face, staring at her. All except Stryker have a strange burn on their forehead.

"Bobby! Stop staring grinning over there and help me here!" called Kitty in panic. "Try as you might, they won't listen to you.. You see, they are under my control now. And there's nothing you can do." Stryker smirked in triumph still staring at her. "Freeze her!!" shouted Stryker at Bobby whose burn and eyes glowed red before freezing Kitty into a block of clear ice. Kitty then realizes that no oxygen is present inside a block of ice and worse, she's not wearing any clothes! She forgot that before she played with herself, she phased out of her uniform to be able to feel herself better. "Damn!" she cursed under her breath. Her air supply is decreasing dangerously low, she has to act fast. She phased out of the ice block which took a hell lot out of her, and ran as fast as she could trying to get away.

"After her!!!" Stryker shouted as the eyes and the burns if the mutants burned red as they ran chasing after her. Stryker took out a remote and pressed a button. Doors were closing as Kitty ran. She has to phase through each metal door which drained more of her diminishing strength. When she think that she had enough lead, she caught her breath for a while regaining her strength. She halfway phased through the metal door when suddenly, she froze.

"Naughty naughty.." mocked Leech. Leech had the same burn on his forehead and also has the same smirk as he stared at her body. She was caught in the middle of the metal door. Her upper torso was able to phase properly but she was caught in the waist and her lower half is still in the previous room. Her elbows were also caught in the metal door. Her wrists to her fingers, her face and from her shoulders to her waist were able to phase into the room where Leech is while the rest are still in the previous room.

Horror gripped Kitty as she felt the trouble in her situation. She can't move much and she can't phase because of Leech. "You know, you can take pride into knowing that you weren't supposed to be able to phase even partially from that door because I should've neutralized your phasing powers. However, it seems that I have underestimated you." Said Leech giving her a hungry look which sent chills down her spine.

Kitty struggled to get loose but to no avail. Leech came towards her massaging his thighs openly as Kitty cower and struggled to no avail. "My, my.. A little bit too persistent now are we.." said Leech giving her a ghastly smile. "Perhaps if you can CONVINCE ME, I might consider setting you free.. Otherwise, it would be hell for you.." mocked Leech as he raised his hands showing Kitty that he has a radio to contact the others. Kitty's face went pale as she could see that she has no other choice but to oblige resulting an even broader smirk in Leech's face.

Leech pulled down his pants to reveal striped boxers. Kitty was mortified at the bulge. Sure, she had dozens of time fantasizing about her following orders and being treated as a slave or sex toy; but she never really wanted it to come alive. Leech went closer to Kitty and placed his outstretching thighs in Kitty's palm. Kitty winced as she felt the stiffness and the length of Leech.

"What the heck are you waiting for?!?!?!" growled Leech towards poor Kitty. Kitty would've jumped had she not been stuck in the metal door. Greatly hesitating, Kitty tried to remove Leech's boxers still unbelieving the trouble she went into. She stared at Leech's long, hard, delicious looking dick. It was the first time she ever saw a fully matured penis. Her curiosity got the better of her as she squeezed and tugged on it with her hand. Her other hand is still stuck. Leech, noticing Kitty's amusement, withdrew his shaft receiving a faint groan from Kitty.

"Looks like we have a naughty, naughty girl.." smirked Leech. "Naughty girls need to be taught lessons they'll never forget especially one who doesn't have experience YET.."

The look on Kitty's face of pure terror is too nice of a sight for Leech to ignore. He gave Kitty a demonic smile which sent Kitty's bones shivering from intense fear. "Now, where were we… Oh yeah I remember now.." said Leech as he grabbed Kitty's hair forcefully causing Kitty to yelp with pain.

Without warning, Leech grabbed hold of both Kitty's ears and shoved his prick straight into Kitty's gaping mouth. The speed of events caught Kitty off guard and she choked. Kitty was gasping for breath while Leech took the situational advantage to torture Kitty. Kitty soon realized that the taste was actually quite addicting. She swallowed Leech's length timing it with each thrust from Leech. This caused Leech to give a nasty grin. Slowly, Kitty's hands worked up towards Leech's shaft and massaged them along with Leech's thrusting. When the pressure is building, Leech would remove his organ from Kitty's mouth causing her to pout with discontent.

"You learn fast bitch.. With a little more of my 'training', you would become an expert cock sucker." Commented Leech with a smirk. Kitty, not knowing what to say, blushed from the comment and looked downward to hide her pride. However, before she could stop blushing, Leech grabbed her hair again and started raping her mouth but with more violence and brutality. This caused Kitty to cry with pain as her mouth is aching from all the sucking.

"This is it.." thought Kitty between gasping for breaths. "I couldn't like this!! No, I couldn't.. He.. He.. HE'S RAPING ME for god's sake!!!" said Kitty angry to herself. True, she had times when she got so horny that she would masturbate and like being abused. However, all those were just fantasies, and now that she's living it; she really prefer it being that way, a fantasy.

When Leech almost reached his climax, there was a sudden being sound. To Kitty's relief and disappointment, Leech stopped. He took out an object that looked like a small box with a screen a lot of dots labeled with names. The box was beeping until Leech looked at it and pressed a button which silenced. However, that was the start of Kitty's fears. For when Leech faced at her again, there was a strange menacing smile that was so horribly evil, Kitty almost fainted with fear. She lost consciousness for a couple of seconds and she regretfully snapped back to consciousness when she felt a sharp pain hit her ass cheeks.

"Oh.. I guess I forgot to inform you, the others have arrived and is about to join OUR little party.. the sad thing is.. bwahahahahahahaha.. Oh, you're gonna love this.. they are on the other side of this wall.." said Leech clearly enjoying the horror on Kitty's face. "NO!!!" shouted Kitty to herself, "Scott, Jean, where are you?!?!?!?!"

Another sharp slap on her ass brought her back to reality. She winced in pain and again, saw Leech's smirk. She struggled with all her might but to no avail. This caused her to lose any strength for resistance. She finally looked up at Leech with her face revealing her acceptance of her hopeless scenario whimpering with fear as he towered over her.


End file.
